Transmission of electrical signals in a circuit board can result in energy loss. The energy loss is usually dependent on the frequency of the transmission. For example, signal loss will generally be higher at higher frequencies. The signal loss variation across the frequency range of a signal can make it more difficult for signal receivers to recover the transmitted data. Accordingly, signal equalization techniques are used to equalize the frequency dependent loss. These techniques use active circuit designs that consume power. In some cases, a redriver or repeater is needed for extra equalization, requiring additional power.